Lancer (Fate/Alyssa) - Freya
Lancer '(ランサー, ''Ransā) is the Lancer-class Servant of Katherine Whitesoul in the 6th Holy Grail War of Fate/Alyssa. She is the Servant of Sakura Matou in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War of Fate/Extra. While she is always featured in the story, she is only fought as a enemy in the Rani route, while another Lancer is fought in the Sakura route. She is one of the Servants of Ritsuka Fujimaru of Grand Orders conflicts of Fate/Grand Order. Profile Identity «That I would give thee, although of gold it were, and trust it to thee, though it were of silver.» «Thine should it be though it of silver bright, And I would give it though 'twere of gold.» (Benjamin Thorpe & Henry Adams Bellows`s translations) Lancer`s True Name is '''Freyja or Freya '(フレヤ, ''Fureya), one of the Vanir Gods and Goddesses and later a member of the Aseri Gods and Goddesses. The name Freyja transparently means (the) 'lady' and ultimately derives from Proto-Germanic *fraw(j)ōn. Freyja is cognate with, for example, Old Saxon frūa "lady, mistress" and Old High German frouwa (compare modern German Frau "lady"). Married to Óðr with two daughters Hnoss, & Gersemi. Life Freya or Freyja was a Norse Goddess that belonged to both the Vanir and Aesir Gods and Goddesses. She appears in the poems Grímnismál, Lokasenna, & Þrymskviða. During the poem Lokasenna Freya and Loki have a rather nasty showdown ending in Loki being humiliated and the other Gods & Goddesses making fun of him. In the poem Þrymskviða Loki borrows her cloak of feathers and Thor dressing up as Freyja as Thor`s hammer had been stolen while he was sleeping. The two travel to Freya`s court where Freya agrees to lend Thor her cloak of feathers so that he may search for his missing hammer. Loki flies to the land of Jötunheimr. He spies Þrymr sitting on top of a mound. Þrymr would return Thor's hammer underneath one condition if Freya was given to him as his wife. Loki then tells Thor of the conditions for having his treasured hammer returned and the two travel to see Freya. However she is furious that they would suggest such a thing and refuses immediately. Thor is then dressed up as a bride and Loki as his maid. Thor and Loki go to Jötunheimr. Then meanwhile, Thrym tells his servants to prepare for the arrival of the daughter of Njörðr. When "Freyja" arrives in the morning, Thrym is taken aback by her behavior; her immense appetite for food and mead is far more than what he expected, and when Thrym goes in for a kiss beneath "Freyja's" veil, he finds "her" eyes to be terrifying, and he jumps down the hall. The disguised Loki makes excuses for the bride's odd behavior, claiming that she simply has not eaten or slept for eight days. In the end, the disguises successfully fool the jötnar and, upon sight of it, Thor regains his hammer by force. Death It is believed after the Ages of the Gods ended that Freya faded from the minds of the ordinary people. Not much else is known about her death other than this. Appearance Lancer possesses the body of a Scandinavian girl named Aura Norway whose physical build, spiritual build, personality and Magical Energy were compatible to her. With light green hair and piercing green eyes with a slim, petite, but muscular body Freya is somewhat short. * 'The Goddess of the Heavenly Field Fólkvangr '(天国の女神フォルクヴァングル) - Casual Outfit * 'Lady of the Slain '(殺害の女) - Bikini costume * 'Goddess of the Golden Age '(黄金時代の女神) - Battle Armor Personality Lancer is described as a Goddess who puts the needs of humanity and those residing in her hall of the Slain over her own needs. However when it comes to schemes, shames, and her name being mocked as a whiny, puny Goddess she will fight until her death or her last breath. Not at all interested in being unloyal to her husband or even interfering in the other Gods and Goddesses`s business. Lancer and her host, Aura Norway do not share two personalities in one body, but rather their personalities are merged into one. Due to her faith, Aura accepts Lancer into her body completely. The two are very alike even in personality. Lancer has been noted to have no wish for the Grail but only wishes to save a life of a person anybody and protect humanity by fighting in the war to prevent anybody from using the Grail to do evil deeds like destroying humanity. Relationships 'Aura - '''During Fate/Alyssa the two interacted in a mindscape where the two asked each other question. Lancer has described Aura as a much younger version of herself when she was still growing up prompting Loki and Thor to ask if she had gotten softer like a puppy dog causing Lancer to come after them with her trademark lance. '''Loki '- "I`ll kill him and stuff him into a cannon shooting him into the atmosphere! No I`ll kill him here! How dare you accuse me of sleeping with other men!" The less said about Loki the better at least in Lancer`s opinion. '''Male Servants that she likes - "As long as Loki isn't brought up feel free to talk with me if you have any problems with each other." When it comes to Chaldea Servants Lancer is more comfortable talking with female and male warriors. 'Jeanne d`Arc (Alter) '- "I would feel the same way if I was treated as she was." In terms of Servant battles the two fight really well together and their class skills and fighting abilities enable them to work together. She never holds pity for Joan of Arc Alter or even shows sympathy. She understands but treats her like any normal human being. 'Jeanne d`Arc (Ruler) '- ".....what a bore I thought that she would be more exciting. I`m leaving. Are you coming Joan?" Lancer feels nothing for the original version of Joan and comments in a very blunt tone that she finds Ruler boring before turning to Joan`s alter self and asking her if she is coming with her.'Atalanta '- "Hatred is that all she feels? Then I condone her actions. Hatred is not needed nor is it welcomed by other Heroic Spirits in Chaldea except if they have a righteous version to hate somebody." Lancer wants nothing to Atalanta believing her to be a selfish, immature Heroic Spirit. Role Fate/Alyssa Beginning Stages of the War Lancer is summoned by the Grail and is then inserted into the body of a human similar to her Magic Energy Wavelength. Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Norse Heroic Spirits Category:Scandinavian Heroic Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Lancer Class Servants Category:Divine Spirits